First Glimpse
First Glimpse is the 2nd story mission in Infamous. Plot After Cole gets some practice using his new powers by charging the batteries on Zeke's roof and shooting several mannequins, a plane flies overhead and almost hits the roof. Next, the "TV Jacker" as Zeke likes to call, the Voice of Survival, appears on the television to inform everyone of a food drop in Archer Square. Cole and Zeke then head off to first pick up Zeke's new gun that he traded one of his homemade batteries for before heading over to the square. Walking battery Cole takes the "express elevator" to the street below, demonstrating his ability to jump from great heights without harming himself by absorbing the shock from the fall. After Zeke's comments on how running down the stairs sucks in comparison, the duo then make their way to the location where a guy Zeke traded with left a new "six shooter." Trish then gives Cole a call and the two converse for a minute. Afterwards, Zeke engages Cole with stories about past misdeeds and things the former misses. After reaching the parking lot where the gun is hidden, Cole uses Shockwave on the cars to reveal the location of it. After doing so, he suddenly feels "drained." Zeke replies by comparing Cole to a battery and that he must have to recharge after firing off a bunch of juice. Cole then uses his surroundings to locate an object he can restore his energy with. Afterwards, the two continue their trek towards Archer Square. Archer Square Once the duo reach their destination, they find the food drop nesting in the center of the statue. Unfortunately, the location of said food drop is in quite a high place and as Zeke puts it: "I hate to say it pal, but you're probably the only one who could survive a fall like that." Cole then uses his urban exploration skills to reach the top of Archer Square, and with one zap from his Lightning Bolt, the rusty metal holding the crates disintegrates and they fall to the ground undamaged. However, just as that occurs, The Reapers decide to make an appearance and they make it clear who's going home with the food drops as they start attacking pedestrians left and right. Cole then vows that the gang's rule over the Neon District changes today. After that, he thunder drops to the bottom of Archer Square and engages the Reapers in combat. Thanks to his electric powers, Cole easily defeats the gang and he is then presented with his first of many Karmic Moments. Karmic moment As Cole notices, there's a lot of food to go around. In fact, it's enough to feed a small group of people for weeks or perhaps even longer. All Cole has to do is fry a few people in the crowd and then the rest will run away scared, leaving all the food for Cole, Zeke and Trish to enjoy. However, food and other necessities are scarce now that Empire City is under quarantine watch until further notice. Hogging all the food will cause others to starve to death or worse, so it may not be a good idea for Cole to be selfish. Good Cole can allow the starving civilians to take the food in the crates so they won't starve. This will shift Cole's karmic rank to Guardian. Zeke will then complain that the food is canned prunes, but Trish will comment on Cole's selfless action and that the civilians would have died without the food. Evil Cole scares off the hungry civilians with his powers and now the trio have enough food to last them for weeks, but Trish will call him out for being selfish by stealing the only food people have seen in days. Zeke also makes a comment on what Cole did, but also says it'll keep them some vittles for a long time, indicating that Zeke is passive to Cole's evil decision. Ever been called a terrorist? After Cole decides what to do with the food, the Voice of Survival then makes another appearance by showing footage of Cole seconds before the Blast, opening the Ray Sphere package. As Cole tries to take in what the Voice of Survival is saying about him, Trish becomes greatly heartbroken over the fact that Cole is the reason her sister Amy is dead. She then leaves Archer Square without saying a word to him. The crowd then quickly becomes an angry mob and Cole senses that things are about to get ugly. He and Zeke make quick plans to meet at Stampton Bridge in order to flee town. As Cole dashes from the crowd, he hopes his friend shows up, seeing as how he's now "a little short on friends." Trivia *For the karmic moment, Cole doesn't have to electrocute anybody. Just discharging electricity or throwing punches will qualify for Evil Karma. *Two comic book cutscenes play during this mission. *While walking with Cole, Zeke mentions that Cole can't use guns because the electricity in his hands ignites the gunpowder in the bullets, despite the fact that firearms no longer use gunpowder as propellant, but use cordite instead. Gallery First glimpse.jpg|Zeke's roof. First glimpse 1.jpg|Zeke collects his gun. First glimpse 3.jpg|Zeke in Archer Square. First glimpse 4.jpg|Opening the containers. Cole-Zeke-Escape-Plan.png|Cole and Zeke. First glimpse 5.jpg|Cole flees Archer Square. Video Sources *''Infamous'' Category:InFamous Story Missions